


The Mouse Went Up the Clock (BillDip)

by CatNip_618



Series: Gravity Falls [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, BoyxBoy, Human! Bill Cipher - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, MxM - Freeform, Older! Dipper Pines, Older! Mabel Pines, hickory dickory dock, the mouse went up the clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: [FLUFF ONESHOT]Mabel and Wendy are acting weird.Dipper's boyfriend, Bill Cipher is nowhere to be seen.But, he does leave a cryptic phone call."Hickory dickory dock...the mouse went up the clock."And the New Year is around the corner._______________________________________________





	The Mouse Went Up the Clock (BillDip)

All day, Mabel seemed really excited about something I obviously didn’t know about. But, what was weirder was that my boyfriend Bill wasn’t at the Shack either. I had asked Mabel where he’d gone, but she didn’t answer. All she did was giggle like the maniac she is. Wendy seemed to be acting suspicious too, but I let it slide.

Grunkle Ford obviously cooped himself up in his study, and his brother Stanley just scammed tourists and overpriced fake merchandise like he usually does. I had been reading a sci-fi novel about wormholes when I got a phone call.

 

I answered it. “Hello?”

 

“ _HIckory dickory dock. The mouse went up the clock._ ”

 

I frowned in confusion. “Uh...Bill? What’re you doing?”

 

But, the always-cryptic demon hung up on me and I just sat there thinking _what the actual hell?_ I went to Mabel (because she’d been acting cryptic like Bill), and asked her about the _HIckory Dickory Dock_ rhyme scheme, but for the thousandth-annoying-time, she said nothing.

 

For the rest of the remaining hours, I tried to solve whatever Bill had meant during the phone call. I had narrowed it down to _up the clock,_ and so when I saw the ladder to the rooftop...it clicked.

 

My boyfriend wanted to meet me at the rooftop at midnight. And tonight was New Year’s Eve. “In your face, CIpher! I solved your riddle!” I had shouted gleefully.

 

At around 11:50 PM, I climbed the ladder and made my way to the ledge. To my mild surprise, Bill was already there. He saw me and smiled, baring his fangs.

“Hiya Pine Tree, looks like you’ve solved my riddle.” He stated cheerily. I rolled my eyes. “Yeah. After an entire _day_ of trying to fucking solve it.” Bill cackled, throwing his head back. “Such language! I can see why Fez is so harsh on you!”

I whacked him in the shoulder, taking false offense to his comment.

 

The fireworks were about to go off (Stan’s illegal ones that’s for sure), and the clock was ticking.

 

“So,” I began awkwardly, “what brings us here on New Year’s Eve?” My demon boyfriend suddenly grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. It wasn’t those lustful ones he’d sometimes share, but it was passionate. And (thank God) quiet. We parted and he looked at me with those gorgeous yellow eyes.

 

“I love you, y’know that right?”

 

A spike of concern flickered in my heart. “Yeah…?” He held up my hand and checked the time on my watch. 11:56 PM. 4 minutes until the next year. 4 minutes until the fireworks went off. Bill reached behind himself -- without ever taking his eyes off mine -- and brought a small box to his side. Too bad I couldn’t see it...yet. He had hidden it with his leg.

I leaned back, hell of a lot nervous. “What are you doing…?” I asked slowly. He nodded once and helped me up to my feet.

 

He looked at my watch: 11:59 PM and 4 seconds remaining.

 

He looked at me.

 

3...

 

He stooped down to one knee. A rush of heat pretty much burned my face.

 

2...

 

He opened the small box. There was a diamond ring inside.

 

1...

 

“Will you marry me, Dipper?”

 


End file.
